


The K.

by starboybaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun twins, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Suicide, Twins, Türkçe | Turkish, XEXO
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboybaek/pseuds/starboybaek
Summary: Çünkü ya şimdi eserdi ölümün varlığında gür dehşet, ya da yok olup giderdi bilinmezliğin soktuğu işkence ve hür ahiret.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Original Character(s)





	1. 000

**Author's Note:**

> Selam! Umarım bu hikayeyi bolca destekler ve sevgi gösterirsiniz! Düşüncelerinizi yorum bırakmayı unutmayın!

Ve artık, dolduğunda cevherin kalbi, sönecekti ışıklar. Kimin asılıp kimin kalacağı, bahşedilmez meydanda hem kahkaha , hem haykırışlar. Az kala ve bin basa hürrün en şahlı yükselişine, o zaman dökülecekti kan ve bahar. Tıpkı ilk defa kırıldığım an gibi. Ve hüzün boğacaktı dudakları, ne bir kelam süzülecekti, ne de bir şarkı. Üflenen ilk defa ve son kuyrukta, tükürülen yüzüne, ruhun bir camı. Sözcükleri sert, vurdum duymaz.  
Büyülenmiş cevher, karanlıkta ve sonsuzlukta. Katilin peşine düşecek.  
Yanılgının pervazları savrulup, ruhunun eksik parçasını geri alana dek.

Çünkü ya şimdi eserdi ölümün varlığında gür dehşet, ya da yok olup giderdi bilinmezliğin soktuğu  
işkence ve hür ahiret. Cansız iki ruh belirirdi içinde katilin, biri sonucu sorgular, bir diğeri yolları  
araklar. Cani yanan tabelalar suskun bir mücevher kesilir. Üzeri örtülmüş. Mutluluk ve cehennem  
yan yana beklerken iğrenç bir muhabbet kokusu salmış. O an karar vermek düşmez insana. Koku  
geçene dek beklemek ister ama bu asla olmayacaktır. Imkansızin söndürdüğü ateş ve barut, şimdi  
aç bir canavar gibi, sahip olamadıkalarına saldırmak üzere. Yokluk, insan canavarını kudurttu. Ve  
son, tüm bağları koparttı. Nefsin suyu kesildi ve çürük bir böcek doğdu içinde. O da açtı, ve tüm  
dünyayı yok etmek istedi. Özellikle kendini, önceki hayatındaki varlığıyla, bir düştüğü topraklar,  
nefretin hür kaldığı, solunan tüm dehşetlerde biten bir çiçek gibi. Ezilip geçilecekti.  
Kalmayacaktı Ay'in pişkin suratında bir mebla.


	2. 001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lütfen hikayede neler olmasını istediğinizi yorumlara bırakın~~

Ps: 3. bölüm ve sonrası ilahi bakış açısı ile yazıldı.

Ak rüzgarlar ve harlı güneş almıştı ilmimi. Onun önünde eğilen en küçük zerrem dahi büyülenmiş, daha fazlasını istiyordu. Hazmedemeyeceğim bir şeymiş gibi, midem varlığıyla kavruldu. Boğazım, sanki ateşten kesilen bir kül gibi. Dudaklarım, karşılaştığı şehvetle uluyan nefesimin esir meydanı dudaklarım. Kırılmaz bir cam ardından, gözlerim, eşsiz tiyatrosunu izliyor. Hayranlık ve abide.   
Kulaklarım amaya tutkun.

Onu ilk defa gördüğümde, üzerinde beyaz bir gömlek ve siyah , bol bir pantolon vardı. Elindeki pastayı bana uzatırken, saçları, solunda üfleyen ışıkla daha beligin bir hal almıştı. Yüzündeki yara izi, çenesinden başlıyordu ancak gittiği yol alaca bir kırmızıya karışmış, beyaz teninde süzülse de, nerede bittiğini kestirememiştim. Kirpik diplerinde biriken pembe, onların daha ayrık ve belirgin göstermişti.   
Boyu benden ne kadar uzundu?   
“Alsana.”  
Bana uzattığı tabağı elleri arasından çekerken, gözlerimi ondan ayıramadım.   
Yanıma oturdu.  
Sesini bir daha unutabilecek miydim?  
Göğe döndü yüzü. Elleri minderin iki yanını kavradı. Dudakları aralanıp, akşama ilk karını bıraktı  
“Neden buradasın?”  
Bir kukla misali dökülmüştü kelimeler ağzımdan. Zihnim ve bedenim, hiç bu kadar zıt olmamıştı birbirinden.  
“Doğum günlerini sevmem.”  
Sanki dünyanın en normal şeyiymiş gibi, kafamı onaylarcasına aşağı ve yukarı salladım.  
Gözleri yavaşca kapanıp açılırken, kirpiklerinden bir iki tel, her defasında açılmamak uğruna fena bir çaba sarf ediyordu.  
Sonrasında bir anda kalktı kaşları. Gözleri yokluğa daldı.  
“Sanki benim değilmiş gibi.”  
Aniden bana döndüğünde, bakışlarını korudu.  
“Sanki bir katilin ruhunu koruyabilecekmişim gibi.”  
Yutkundu.   
Daha sonra beni, sanki karalayıp karalayıp ardında bıraktığı bir sayfaymışım gibi, orada öylece bırakıp çekip gitti.


	3. 002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lütfen hikaye için önerilerinizi yorumlara bırakın~~

Neydi bu şimdi? Şakaklarımdaki çığlığı def etmek uğruna ayaklandım ve ben de onun peşinden içeri girdim. Karanlık ve boş yemek odasının içinde bir süre gözlerimin seçemediği objelere takılıp ilerledim. Hafif ışığın parladığı koridora çıktığımda, tenime üflenen karanlık, ensemde kaldı.  
Adımlarımı salona doğrulttum. Üşüyen omuzlarıma avuçlarımı geçirirken, loş bir mum ışığının bütün odayı aydınlatma cürretiyle baş başa kaldım.  
“Hadi, üfle artık.”  
Fısıldayan ses karanlıkta yok oldu. Bir diğeri ona eklenirken, birkaç kişinin omuzlarını aralayıp, masanın başında duran Tae Jun'u görüş açıma soktum.  
“Acele etme Seo, dileğine dikkatle odaklanmalı.”  
Tae, avuçlarını birbirine bastırdığı ellerini çenesinden ayırdı ve gözlerini açtı.   
O, mumlara doğru eğilirken, etrafı kolaçan ettim. Sarı alevin yansıdığı yüzler arasında Baek’i göremiyordum.  
Neden kimse bir şey söylemiyordu?  
Sağımda alkış tutan Yo Ra’ya doğru dönüp sordum.  
“Baekhyun nerede?”  
Gülümsemesi solmadan bana baktığında, gözlerindeki ışıltı karardı.  
“Ne?” diye bağırdığında, patlatılan konfeti ve çığlıklar etrafımızı sardı.  
Nefesimi hızla soluyup, bağırdım.  
“Baekhyun nerede diyorum, bugün onun da doğum günü!”  
Sessizlikte yankılanan sesim, bir süreliğine bakışları üzerime çekti. Kısa bir donukluktan sonra, hepsi yeniden kendi alemlerine dönmüştü.   
“O hiçbir zaman kutlamaz.”  
Sağ omzumdan başını sarkıtıp, hızlıca açıklamada bulunan Park Shin, geldiği gibi gitmişti.

Yo Ra omuz silkip yanımdan ayrıldı. Bu çok saçmaydı. Onlar ikizdi. Dahası, Baekhyun geçen yaza dek hiç böyle davranışlar sergilememişti.

“10. kuşaktan yeni doktor adayımız, Tae Jun'a!”  
Tae'nin babası elindeki bardağı şahlandırmışken, kahkahalar arasından sıyrılmak adına bir çok kişinin arasından geçip, şöminenin yanına vardım. Gözlerim yeniden bahçeye döküldü. Rüzgarın olgularını sergilediği ağaçlar savrulurken, bakışlarımı salonda gezdirdim. Mutfağa açılan küçük pencerede hızla geçen bir silüeti fark etmem birkaç dakikamı aldı.  
Sağa ve sola, o derece hızla gidip geliyordu ki, karanlıkta görülmesi neredeyse imkansızdı.

Koridora çıkıp, salonun hemen bitişiğinde kalan mutfağa ilerledim. Kapının pervazlarına tutunduğumda, oradaydı.  
Duvardan, kapıya doğru döndüğünde, beni görüp irkildi. Başını kavrayan elleri düştü. Hızlı bir soluk çektiğinde gerilerken yere düştü. Beyaz fayans karanlığı yutmuş, beyaz gömleğinin üzerine düşen parçalarıyla afallamıştı.  
Hızla alıp verdiği nefesleri, kapıyı ardımdan kapattığımda, daha da belirgin olmuştu. Göğsü hızla kalkıp inerken , bakışları üzerimde kilitlenmişti.  
“Benim.” dedim bir çırpıda.  
Yanına doğru attığım tek adım sonrası, geriledi. Perdelerin saldığı keskin bir ışık süzmesi, yüzüne düştü.  
Dudaklarını aralamış, boğazlanıyormuşçasına sesler çıkarıyordu.  
Yanına eğildiğimde, kalkmasına yardım ettim.   
“Baek-” Bir şey söylememe izin vermeden yanımdan hışımla geçip mutfaktan çıktı. Koridorda kaybolduğunda , peşinde gittim.  
Salona girdiğimde, başım dönmeye başlamıştı.  
Sorunu neydi bu çocuğun cidden?  
Birkaç kişi dans ederken duvara doğru savruldum. Sinirle ağzımı açacaktım ki, annem elindeki koca hediye paketini bir kenara bırakıp, beni kolumdan çekiştirdi.  
“Hadi, git de Tae’yi dansa kaldır. Sabahtandır seni bekliyor.”  
Son kez omuzlarımdan iteklediğinde, kapitone koltuğun başında oturmuş, Luna ile konuşan Tae Jun’un bacağına çarptım.  
Bana döndüğünde özür diledim. Başını iki yana sallarken gülümsedi. 

Baekhyun’la her şeyi tamamen aynıydı. Sonları düşük göz kapakları, sivri çene hattı, hatta boynunun biraz sağ tarafında kalan benleri dahi.   
Ne şok ama. Ne bekliyordum ki? Onlar ikizlerdi. 

Görünüşlerindeki tek fark, Baekhyun'un yara iziydi.

"Sözünü tutacağını düşünmemiştim."   
Mahçup bir edayla gülümsedim, üzerimde gereksiz bir suçluluk duygusu vardı.   
"Yine de ayağına basmayacağıma dair söz vermemiştim."

Slow Life çalıyordu. Elimi uzattım. Dans etmekten nefret ederdim.   
Elimi tuttu ve doğrulup ellerini boynuma doladı. Ben de onun gömleğinin sağ ve sol alt kısımlarını tuttum. 

Bir süre birbirimize baktıktan sonra, gülme krizine girdi. Ben de kendimi tutamayıp gülmüştüm. Bu dünyanın en berbat şakasıydı ama ben kısaydım ve o sadece 1.90'dı.

Kendine gelene dek, onu izledim. Kahkahasındaki tını yumuşacıktı.   
Doğru dans pozisyonunu aldığımızda, göğsümde bir huzur uyandı.   
Tam ağzını açmıştı ki, onu kestim.

"Sakın burada havanın nasıl olduğunu falan sorma. Kötü şaka limitimi aştım." 

Gözlerini devirdi. Beni bilinçsizce sallıyordu.   
Gözlerini benimkilerden ayırıp , şöminenin kollarına dikti. Ağır ateş, meltemli havayı etkisiz hale getirdi.  
"Bütün gün seni bekledim."

Kırıldığında hep bunu yapardı.   
Neden bu yanını sadece bana gösterdiğini bilmesem de, ona kızamazdım. Üstündeki baskı ağırdı. Nazı sadece bana geçiyordu.

"Yo Ra'yı bilirsin, partinde Park shin'i göreceği için saatlerce hazırlandı. Beni de salmadı işte. "

Bana döndü.  
Tek kaşını kaldırmış, alnına düşen kahkülleri minik bir depreme mâruz kalmıştı. 

"Ne yani? Sandal turumuzu , Park Shin uğruna mı ektik?"  
Yüzünü ekşitti. Kahkaham, salondaki diğer sesler uğruna yok olup gitti.

"Başka biriyle gidebilirdin."

Durdu. Ani değişikliği ile bir an ne yapacağımı şaşırarak, kalakaldım.  
"Öyle isteseydim, başkasını çağırırdım. "  
Sesindeki keskinlik soğuktu.

" Üzgünüm. Yarın-"  
" Yarın konferansa gidiyorum. Biliyorsun. "

Yüzüne baktım. Gözlerimi yüzünde gezdirirken kafasını çevirdi.  
"Bakma şöyle. " dedi, pesini sunan bir sesle.   
"Bu tavrın bana mı yoksa Doktor Tae Jun'a mı?"

Gözleri kocaman açıldı.  
Kaşları çatılırken sinirle fısıldadı.  
"Bir sen kalmıştın şunu söylemeyen!"

Hırçın bir nefes verip yeniden bakışlarını bizden ayırdı. Parmak uçlarımla alnına düşen saçlarını sağa ve sola ittirdim.  
"Sana yaptıkları bu şeyden nefret ediyorum."

Gözlerini kapadı. Kirpikleri beyaz teninde yerini aldı.  
"Boşver. Sadece bu yaz gerçekten dinlenmek istiyorum."

Onu ve Baekhyun'u sadece yazdan yaza, Venedik'teki evimizde görmeme rağmen, oldukça yakın arkadaştık. Yaz bitince, ben Güney Kore'ye, onlar İngiltere'ye gittiklerinde, mesajlaşırdık. Fazla eski üskül olsa da, Tae Jun ile mektuplaşmaya da bayılırdık. Bu yaz birkaç gün erken geldiğimiz için, ikisinin doğum günlerini ilk defa birlikte kutlama şansımız olmuştu.   
Baekhyun genelde insanlardan uzak kalmayı tercih etse de, bize katılırdı. Ta ki, geçen yaza dek.

Başımı onaylarcasına salladım.  
Kollarımı boynundan çekip kendime saklamadan hemen önce sordum.

"Baekhyun ile.. aranızda bir şey mi oldu? "

Tae Jun sustu. Dudaklarını birbirine bastırdığında , yüzü olduğundan daha da beyaz kesildi. Göğsü kalktığı sırada , ağzını açmışken, biri onu kolundan çekiştirip söylendi.   
"Hediyeleer."

Önümden çekildiğinde, görüş açıma giren karede, spot ışıkları yandı. Sanki hepsi bir anda, O'na, masanın kenarındaki Baekhyun'a yöneldi.   
Şömineye doğru yığılan milletin arasından geçip, masaya ilerledim.  
Baek'in sırtı bana dönüktü. Omuzları yerini yitirmiş ve çökmüştü.  
Ensesindeki saçlar , hemen yanında kalan pencerenin kucağına bıraktığı rüzgarla kıpırdadı. 

Karanlık ve boğucu köşeden döndüğünde, yüzü zor seçiliyordu. Çenesi olduğundan daha belirgindi.  
Yo Ra'nın bir adım gerisinde frenlerini çekti.

Duraksadım. Sağ elindeki bıçağı kalçasına doğru çekti.  
Gözlerim, bedenini takip ederken, Tae'nin sesi kulaklarıma zor ulaştı.  
"Hey! Yun Hee, senin hediyeni açıyorum. "

Ona bir bakış attığımda, ciğerlerimi iğrenç bir panik kapladı.  
Tae Jun ardını döner dönmez , Baekhyun'a doğru bir adım attım.   
Ancak sonrasında, zihnim koca bir boşluğa düşmüş gibi, orada öylece kalakaldım. 

Yo Ra da Baekhyun da, orada değildi.

\-------

Yun Hee telaşla yerinde kıpırdandı. Gözleri, koridorda dolanıp piyano odasına giren iki bedeni takip etti. Kalabalıktan hızla kopop peşlerinden gitti. Kapı koluna dayandığında, kilitliydi. Bir an duraksadı, kendini düşünmeden hareket eden bir bir aptal gibi gördü. Baekhyun, neden o bıçakla birlikte Yo Ra’yı odaya sürüklemişti? Amacı neydi?

Yun Hee sırtını kapıya verdi ve gözlerini ahşap zemine, kapının tam eteğine çevirdi. Karanlıktı. Kulağına dayamaya kalkıştığında, sanki oda sessizliğe gömülmüş bir boşluk kadar ıssız ve soğuktu.  
Kız titredi. Baekhyun’un, O, Park Shin, Yo Ra ve Tae Jun ile bir yere gitmesini bırakın, konuşması bile mucize görülürdü.   
Yun Hee, kendini bütün gücüyle zorlayarak kapıdan uzaklaşıp, yeniden Tae Jun ile ilgilenmek üzere oğlanın yanına gitti. Uzun olan, kıza sarıldığında kulağına kısa bir şekilde fısıldadı.   
“Teşekkür ederim.”   
Geri çekildiğinde, Yun Hee anlam veremez bir yüzle baktı oğlana. Tae Jun, dudaklarındaki dehşet verici çarpıcı olduğunu düşündüğü gülümsemesi ile ekledi.  
“Hediyen için.”  
Yun Hee beynindeki çarkların yeni çalışmaya başladığını hissederek “Ah.. rica ederim.” diye ağzında birkaç kelimeyi geveleyi verdi. Aklı hâlâ, demin şahit olduğu o saçma olaydaydı.

Tae, elindeki minik müzik kutusunu, etrafı kolaçan ettikten sonra, dikkatlice cebine yerleştirdi. Kız gülümsedi. Ona göre Tae Jun, hapis edildiği ıssız ormanda, kameralardan kaçıp birkaç varoluşsal tutkularını arıyordu.   
Tutku büzülmüştü meydanda. Asılmasaydı orada, şimdi hatırlanır mıydı sanki?  
Yun Hee, oğlanın kızıl saçlarını karıştırdı. Burnunun üzerindeki çilleri öptü ve yanından ayrıldı.   
Ancak iki adım atmıştı ki, Tae Jun onu omuzlarından yakalayıp merdivenlere doğru çekiştirmeye başladı.   
“Gel, bunu da diğerlerinin yanına birlikte koyalım.”  
Kızın omuzlarını bırakıp, belini kavradı.

O sırada Yun Hee’nın bakışları bir diğer iki kahve göz ile buluştu.   
Baekhyun, trabzanlarda durmuş, onları izliyordu.  
Kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuştu. Yun Hee’nin içinden buz gibi bir ürperti geçti. Ne ara yanlarından geçip oraya, merdiveniin tam beşinci basamağına varmıştı?   
Kız, Baekhyun’un bakışlarını akbabaya benzetti. Ne planlıyordu? Aklında ne vardı? Şimdi öğrenmese çılgına dönecekti sanki.   
Kendi kendine, zihnindeki o şeyi tekrar etmemek uğruna sürekli savaş içerisindeydi.  
Korkunç bir kuzgun boğazına yapışmış, istediğini almadan gitmek bilmeyecekmiş gibi.

Tae’nın, onu merdivenlerden sürüklemesine izin verdi. İki erkek kardeş, göz bebeklerini birbirinden ayırmadan, sahne süzülerek ilerledi. Yun Hee, durup durmamak arasıda kalmış gibiydi.  
Üst katın karanlığında kaybolmadan hemen önce son gördüğü şey, beşinci basamakta dikilen çocuğun cebindeki sivri kabarıklıktı.  
\--------------

Tae Jun odasındaki gizli kutuya, küçük müzik kutusunu da ekledikten sonra, odadan ayrıldılar. Koridoru geçerlerken,  
“Aşağılardakilerden herhangi biri o kutuyu bulsa evde kıyamet kopar herhalde.”  
Dedi oğlan. Yun Hee, onun kahkahasına eşlik ederken aslında ağlanacak hallerine güldüklerini geçirdi içinden.   
“Kendi var ettikleri bir yaratıkmışsın gibi. Seni sonsuza dek o kafeste tutamazlar.” dedi sakin bir sesle.  
Tae Jun’un ne tepki vereceğini bilmiyordu. Oğlan birkaç dakika öncesine göre daha umursamaz bir tavırla omuz silkti.  
“Kafesten kaçtığım zaman yanımda olursan kimseye saldırmam.” dedi. Zorla eğlendiğini bildiren bir ses tonu vardı. Kendi kendini onarmaya çaşışan kırık bir kukla gibi.   
Aşağı indiklerinde, Yun Hee, Yo Ra’yı görme umuduyla etrafı kolaçan etti.  
Onu bulup, olay neyse bilmek istiyordu. Yoksa aptal düşüncelerine daha çok kapılacak ve yıllardır tanıdığı O çocuğa ağır etiketler yapıştıracaktı. Bu olmamalıydı. Emindi. Yo Ra şu an Park Shin'in peşinde veya lavaboda falan olmalıyı.

Verandaya çıktı, salona geri döndü, o sırada hunharca pasta yiyen Park'ı gördü, duvara yaslanmış, komşuları John ile ağır bır sohbete dalmıştı. Aldırmadı.  
Yaklaşık yarım saat sonra, elindeki dokunulmamış pasta tabağı ile kımıldaması gerektiğini idrak etti. Bu süre zarfı boyunca, gözlerini piyano odasının kapısına dikmiş, çıkacak herhangi bir kıpırtıyı beklemişti. Sanki Yo Ra, hâlâ o kapının ardındaymış gibi.   
Ardından iğrenç bir kokuyla yüzü buruştu. Burnu alev aldı. Midesi boğazına yapıştı. Bu da neydi böyle diye düşündü, kafasını çevirdiğinde, ardından ilerleyip masanın tam ortasına devasa bir tabak yerleştiren Yo Ra'yı gördü. Dehşetle baktı kıza. Özenle şekillendirilmiş saçları sayesinde, onu bu gece ilk defa gören biri, aslında kafasının iki katı büyüklüğünde, ve beline dek varan, keçe gibi saçları olduğuna asla inanmazdı.   
Yun Hee çılgına dönercesine hızla arkadaşının yanına gitti. Ancak, hedefe varmadan rota değiştirildiğinde, olduğu gibi gedi döndü. O tabağa yaklaşmak hiç iyi bir fikir değildi. Salondaki bütün davetliler, bir karınca misali duvara yapıştı. Koku o kadar berbattı ki, Kuzen Sehun kusmamak uğruna avucunu dudaklarına bastırdı.

Kırmızı tabağın üzerine yığılmış yengeç son derece yanmış ve etrafa garip bir çürük yumurta kokusu salıyordu. Bu kokuya yengecin yanık kokusu eklenmiş ve sanki içine eklediği şeylerle birleşip bir nükleer bomba çalışması ortaya koymuşçasına bileşen oluşturuyordu.   
“Bu da ne böyle!” diye sormaya çalıştı Bayan Byun. Burnunu, ondan kurtulmaya çalışırcasına tutuyordu.  
Yo Ra, kendinden emin bir şekilde yengeçten bir parça alıp kalabalığa doğrulttu. Herkes, sanki gidebilecekleri başka bir yer varmış gibi, daha da geriledi.   
“Bu seferki öyle güzel oldu ki! İnanın geçen seferki o otlardan koymadım. Tae Jun ve Baekhyun’un doğum gününe özel bu specialimi kesinlikle denemek isteyeceksiniz! Ah Sehun!”  
Sehun’a yaklaşıp yakasından yakaladığında, çocuk çığlık attı. Kız, oğlanı çekiştirerek masaya yaklaştırdı.   
“Yemin ederim bana o şeyi yedirmeye-” Sehun’un lafı, öğürmesiyle birlikte yarıda kesildi.  
Kimse Yo Ra’yı kırmak istemiyordu ancak, O bunu defalarca kez yapıyordu. Yemek yapmak konusunda en ufak bir becerisi olmamasına rağmen, her nasıl yapıyorsa saçma karışımları ile bir anda ortaya çıkıp herkesin tadını kaçırmayı çok iyi başarıyordu.

O gece sona erdiğinde, Tae Jun olaya el koymuş, uzaylı nükleer atığı birkaç sokak ötedeki çöpe bırakmıştı.

Herkes odalarına çekildiğinde ve misafirler gittiğinde, koca ev sonunda sessiz diye düşündü Yun Hee. Yo Ra’yı odasına varmadan yakaladığında, bir kenarda sıkıştırıp, neler olduğunu sormuştu. Yo Ra ise ağzında bir şeyler geveleyip, kızı geçiştirmişti.   
Yun Hee başını yastıktan kaldırıp saate baktı.

03:45

Deli gibi yorulmasına rağmen, kafası o kadar doluydu ki, asla uyuyamıyordu. Ayaklandı ve pencerenin pervazından nehrin ışıltısını izledi. Beyni patlayacaktı sanki. Derin birkaç nefes alıp verdi. Karanlık odaya dolan perde fısıltıları yanlarında rüzgarın şarkısını taşıdı. Bu gece nedense Baekhyun için kendini üzgün hissediyordu. Çoktan fark ettiği bir şeyler vardı ama, karışmak istememişti. Şimdi neden göğsünde bir şeyleri parçalıyordu bunlar?  
Acıyı hissetmenin bir yaşı var mıydı? Bir insanın yüzündeki görünmez yaşlantıyı seçebilmek için ne kadar büyümüştü?   
Odadan çıktı ve zifiri karanlığa bürünmüş merdivenlere ilerledi. Birkaç basamak inmişti ki, gözleri yeni dünyasına alıştı. Ancak ardında beliren ayak sesleri ile duraksadı. Vücudunu çevirmeden, omzunun ötesinden koridora bir bakış attı. Ondan başka uyanık olan olacağını sanmamıştı. Belki de Yo Ra’dır diye düşündü. Bazı akşamlar mutfakta buluşur, bir iki sıcak içecek eşliğinde konuşurlardı.  
Trabzanda kalan elini çekip, merdivenden yukarı ilerdi. Duvarın ardından henüz çıkmıştı ki, koridordaki silüeti fark etti. Yüzünün solunda kalan yara izi, belli bir grinin kapladığı yüzünde koyu bir çizgi halinde belli oluyordu.  
Bu Baekhyun’du.  
Aralıklı kapılar arasına asılı tablolar sanki sonsuzluğa dek uzanıyordu. Canlı Rönesans renkleri şimdi soluk duruyordu. İçlerinde, Bay Byun’un çalıştığı hastahanedeki bir meslektaşının kızının yaptığı Son Akşam Yemeği tablosunun bir replikası da vardı. Karşı duvarda kalan dar, ince ayaklı uzun konsoldaki ödüller de gururlara eşlik ediyordu.  
Yun Hee’nin gözü üçüncü kapının hemen öncesinde biten tablodaki canavara takıldı.   
Kinin ahkam kestiği gözleri parıldıyordu. Elinde tuttuğu gözü, ağzından çıkan pitonlar ile yiyordu.  
Baekhyun, tablonun sağında kalan kapının önünde durmuş, öylece bekliyordu. Sağında kaskatı kesilmiş eliyle bir şeyi kavramıştı.  
Yun Hee gerileyip, duvarın ardına saklandı. Oğlanın ne yapacağını bilmek istiyordu. Bu garip davranışlarının bir nedeni olmalıydı. Herhangi bir amacı.   
Başını yeniden yavaşça koridora çıkarttığında, Baekhyun, odanın kapısını aralamış, yüzüne vuran sokak lambasının solukları ile koridordaki varlığını bitirdi.  
Oğlanın ardında giden bıçak da birkaç saniye sonra yok oldu.  
Odadan süzülen hafif ışık, halıda bir iz bıraktı.  
Yun Hee, gözlerini kıstı. Bu Tae Jun’un odasıydı.  
Halıda topuklarını yavaşça bırakıp ilerledi. Işık süzmesinin kaynağına baktığında, beyaz odada süzülen zerrecikler, baş ucu lambasının yardımıyla ona el salladı.   
Yataktağa serilmiş bedenin bıraktığı nefesler, bir an kızın kulağını patlatacak niteliğe büründü.  
Yatağın hemen önünde dikilen oğlan, taş kesilmiş halde duruyordu. Yun Hee, bu sefer elindeki bıçağı daha iyi görebildi.  
Baekhyun’un turuncu saçları terden ıp ıslak olmuş, tenine yapışmıştı. Burnunun üzerine düşen birkaç tutam, gözlerini yine de açıkta bırakıyordu.   
Çocuk eğildi, bıçağoı kardeşinin boğazına dayadı. Göğsü deli gibi kalkıp iniyordu.  
Tae Jun’un huzur dolu yüzü, olanlardan bir haber, parıldıyordu.  
Baekhyun, dudaklarını birbirine bastırmış, yüzünde ağır bir ifade vardı. Gülümsedi.  
Yun Hee geriledi. Şok içerisindeydi. Baekhyun’un gözlerine bakmayı kesti. Elini ağzına götürürken, dehşet dolu bir soluk tuttu. Bedenini koca bir ürperti sardı ve saniyelerce devam etti. Bedeninin içinde kıvranan canavar, kocaman açılmış gözleri ile panikledi.  
Konsola çarptı.  
Altın kaplama ödül, intihar etti.  
Koridorda tok bir ses koptu.   
Takırdayan komidinin ayakları, camları salladı.  
Yun Hee, ödülü tutmaya çalışırken kolunu bir diğerine çarpıp, onun da devrilmesini sağladı.   
Cam kırıldı.  
Baekhyun’un gözleri, onunkilerle buluştu.


End file.
